Silent Screams
by Twilight Memories
Summary: He does things to me and I don't like it, yet the controlled me can't get enough of him. I want to scream out to someone to make it all stop, but I can't because of him. Nobody can hear my silent screams for help...Oneshot. KokoxZophise


_Episode 48 has finally aired! That means i can post this up now! n.n Been wanting to do this for a while... It's gotta be my darkest fic yet..._

_Oh, and a warning: There is some implications of rape in this, so uh... yeah. Thought i'd let you know._

_And then maybe some incy wincy spoilers just for those that don't know what really goes on through around episodes 50 to episode 80-something... But it's not a big deal, there's nothing big,so don't worry about that. Just enjoy this... weird... story of mine._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Konjiki no Gash Bell do son't even get the impression that i do._

**

* * *

**

Silent Screams

Stars shimmered in the night sky as I stared up into the never ending space. I was standing outside on the stone deck of the ruins in South America, looking across the lush, green forest that infested the land. The sounds of birds died down long ago when the sun set... Everything was at peace and seemed so calm and relaxed...

Except... Except for me, that is...

When the wind brushed against the side of my face and made my brown hair sway from side to side, I mentally shuddered, knowing what the darkness would soon bring, and how the breeze reminded me of those treacherous touches I had to constantly endure through every night...

It had been months since I last saw Sherry, my best friend, almost killed by my own doings. No, it wasn't by me directly, but then again in a way it had been. I'm the only one who could call out the spell. I'm the only one who could make him use his powers... But _he_ used them on _me_.

The one demon named Zophise had taken over me, turned my once innocent chocolate brown eyes to a dirty lilac. Because of him, I had no control whatsoever of my actions. My body did things now that I didn't even want it to do, and it seemed as though it had a mind of its own. It's almost as if I had a split personality these days... And my body certainly did not do things like the young, caring Koko from the past would.

I gripped the edges of the balcony and stared down where the trees met the entrance of the ruins. Those other teams were here in South America, I knew it. Zophise told me that they were slowly, battle by battle, getting closer to where we were. I terribly wished that they would get here and help me out... But most of all, I wanted Sherry to lend a hand too. I was also quite aware that she too now had a demon that accompanied her along her travels. I couldn't remember his name, though... But I knew that they could put a spoil to our plans.

Involuntarily I frowned. It couldn't be helped that the controlled me did so many things that I would never do. In this situation I would have smiled knowing that that _thing's_ plans would be ruined. It was a curse which controlled me, something _he_ cast upon me so he could _abuse_ me...

I wanted to hug myself tightly to try and get a grip on myself, but I just couldn't. Instead, I grinned. No, it was not me, it was the controlled me. Koko would never smile for that!

The things Zophise did to me were horrific and terrible. I didn't think I could ever be the same after all this happened. It wasn't just the evil look he had about him, but how he mistreated me Yet, as much as I hated it, the other me found it blissfully wonderful.

Every day it was the same routine. I stood by the demon's side all day and watched him command the demons from 1,000 years ago as he forced them to do his biddings and try to take down the others fighting in the battle, just so he could gain the title of King. Eventually I would wander off after I said how bored I was, and then that would be how it would start... He would tell me my boredom would soon end later on, and every time he said that, out of my will, I would always smile.

I continued to stare down and I noticed a few shadows swoop by. It was just a few animals...

To myself I sighed and closed my eyes tight. When I opened them, I could feel myself slightly shaking. Was it of fear, or excitement, I couldn't tell. Perhaps it was both, but it didn't really matter what it was, I knew what was coming. I knew what was in store for me this night, and the next night, and the next night, and so on... Oh, how I wished this had never happened to me! It became so unbearable!

I blinked as I clenched my fists, and continued to stare beyond the ruins.

_He does things to me and I don't like it, yet the controlled me can't get enough of him. I want to scream out to someone and tell them to make it all stop, but I can't because of him._

_Nobody can hear my silent screams for help..._

"Oh, Koko..."

My lilac eyes widened, and as I turned around to face the owner of that horrendously familiar voice, I smiled and placed my hand on my hip.

There he stood; the demon responsible for all my misery. _That abusive monster..._

His black eyes glimmered as he smirked and then folded his arms across his chest. Another wind swept by and it brushed both my brown hair and his orange. I pulled a few strands of my hair behind my ear with my right hand before I started to walk up to the demon, arms spread out to embrace him.

"_So, Zophise, when do we start?"_ This was not me who spoke... This was not me!

I struggled in a fruitless attempt to try and regain control of my body, but just like all the previous times, like all these past months, my actions were futile. The other me was the one speaking here... It was _her_ who wanted so much from him... _It was not ME!_

"Someone's certainly eager tonight," said the demon coolly as he placed his hand on my arms, which were currently wrapped around his shoulders. He looked up at me as his eyes changed from black to a red and yellow color, a menacing glare that I'll never forget in my entire life.

"_I've been bored all day,"_ I blinked and then continued, "_You're always commanding those other demons and making sure the Moon Stone is safe... I never have anything to keep me entertained while you're off doing your work."_

I dearly hoped that I could continue talking like this, stalling until the real pain began, but unfortunately my wishes were not given. I knew what was coming-- I _knew_ what was going to happen. And if it wasn't me that wanted this so badly, it was _him_.

He looked up at me with his lust filled eyes which only made my mouth turn upwards into a grin. It was going to happen... I knew it would... It always does...

"Come, then, Koko, let's go inside." He let go of my arms and I released them from his shoulders as we both headed deeper into the ruins to the main section of the stone building. There was a door to the right and we entered through that way. Zophise shut the door and turned to me, a sinister grin clearly seen on his face.

Uncontrollably, I walked over to a sofa that had been put there and sat down and faced the demon. He silently floated over to me and placed his snow white hand on my cheek. Out of spite I shivered. For fear... and... and...

"You ready, Koko?" he asked almost tauntingly. Mentally I shuddered. That sound in his voice... it was so sickening... I knew what was coming next. When this was all over, I wished that I could just forget about this entire event... About all the events... Just like right now. I didn't want to respond, but it was going to happen...

No, don't say it...

_"Of course,"_

Too late.

There was a gleam in his eye before his face was a mere inch from my own-- I could feel his hot breath beat against my face. He paused for a second, probably thinking something to himself, but then quickly pressed himself against me as he covered his lips with my own, almost immediately inserting his tongue into my own mouth.

_SOMEBODY HELP!_

And as usual, my actions were uncontrolled. His kiss went accepted, and before I could anticipate what was going to happen next, my own tongue slithered into the demon's mouth. He pulled me to him tightly, not giving any signs of letting go.

_Why does this have to happen to me...? Make it stop! Make it all stop now!_

He broke us apart so we could both breathe. Just on the first round for the night I had already become breathless...He didn't seem to be as bad as I was. It seemed as though the routine became more intense each night after every movement taken...

My arms then wrapped around the other's neck and I leaned in closer to him, smirking wickedly. "_Come on, is that all you've got?"_

"Not quite, my dear."

It happened again. He pressed himself to me, this time his kiss had a startling fiery force to it... If I could, I would be crying now. I wanted it all to stop... This time a moan escaped from my lips as I felt myself being pushed to my back on the couch, the demon beside me didn't remove his lips from mine all the while he did so.

_He wouldn't let go...!_

I could feel his tongue moving around inside my mouth, exploring the space there was along with my own inside his. It had such a nasty feeling... I was disgusted with myself but felt that well needed sense of relief when he let go of me again. And once more, like so many other nights, I was breathing hard, staring up into the yellow eyes of my demon counterpart.

"_That was fun, Zophise,"_ I said as I continued to breathe rather hard. He smirked as he stared down at me with that same, luscious look in his eyes before he spoke.

"Oh, but it's not over yet, my dear..."

Mentally, I gulped. Of course I knew that it wouldn't be over just yet... It always lasted so incredibly long... Every time it happened it felt as though all my strength left my body, yet that's not what happened. Every day brought me horror, especially when the sun set. Because I knew that no matter what happened, I would be haunted by his presence...

And I was right, of course. He went for me again right after he said that, and it lasted well into the night. This abuse... why must I be tortured so?

_Can't I be saved...? Can't anybody hear my cries for help...?_

Of course not. My screams always went unheard... In fact, they never escaped my mouth, Zophise wouldn't allow it. If anybody could hear them though, it was him; and it was just music to his ears as he listened to my silent, anguished cries. He knew that in reality I hated all of what he did to me... That this was all pure torture for me, but he loved it, and he made me act like I did too.

But that wasn't me... The real me would _never_ enjoy this! The real me would _never_ harm anyone! And most importantly,_ the real me would never be so cruel!_

And as early morning drew near and my breathing became steady as I fell asleep after the long endurance of the night, I could barely hear a whisper from the demon beside me, speaking softly to me, calling to me...

"That's it for tonight, Koko. Get ready, though... You're friend will be here soon. You can have some more _fun_ later after her defeat..."

Quietly, I knew I was crying, physically, no, but I was. I was crying tears that would never fall. Oh, please, let Sherry come to the rescue, just as I had done for her so many years ago. But if it could be any person, it doesn't matter who, any person at all... please let them hear me...

_Please..._

_Anyone..._

_Save me..._

_I beg of you..._

_Listen for my silent screams..._


End file.
